


One Chicago Night

by Katybug1992



Series: Life Unexpected [2]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Alpha Jonathan Toews, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Rimming, Smutty, lightly possessive behavior, omega jaden schwartz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-08 06:24:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21471490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katybug1992/pseuds/Katybug1992
Summary: It all started one winter night in Chicago.  Jaden had no idea how much that one night would change his life.Prequel to Life Unexpected.
Relationships: Brayden Schenn & Jaden Schwartz, Jaden Schwartz & Vladimir Tarasenko, Jaden Schwartz/Jonathan Toews
Series: Life Unexpected [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542136
Kudos: 32





	One Chicago Night

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut fic and a little far out of my comfort zone.

Toews nodded to the bartender as a beer was set in front of in, looking up as the door opened and groaning to himself as a number of Blues players walked in, his eyes lighting up however when he spotted the Omega. Well, the older of the two Omegas now. He tried to track him subtly, not sure if he wanted to draw attention to himself. However, he’d also never gotten the chance to see Schwartz outside of the arena. 

Jaden walked up to the bar a couple minutes later alone and Jonathan took his chance.

“Fancy seeing you here?” Jonathan leaned against the bar next to him, “Let me buy you a drink.”

Jaden seemed to assess him carefully before nodding and ordering a beer.

“You usually come here after losing?” Jaden asked, eyeing the Alpha next to him.

“I live a couple blocks down, usually stop in after a game.” Jonathan replied, “You played well.”

“Thank you.”

“Why are you acting weird?” Jonathan gave him a suspicious look.

“What are you talking about?” Jaden rolled his eyes.

“Usually by this point in the conversation, you would have told me to fuck off and walked away, you definitely wouldn’t be letting me buy you a drink. You doing this on a dare?”

“Maybe I have other reasons.”

“Like wha-” before he could finish the sentence, he managed to get his first real sniff of Jaden, eyes widening, “Are you-”

“Pseudo.” Jaden shrugged, “Side effect of Suppressants.”

Taking a leap of faith, Jonathan asked, “Need any help with that?”

“You’re going to have to work for it.” Jaden gave him a once over, “The past few times I just let someone help me with it, I was left very disappointed.”

“What was your plan? Find some random Alpha and have him take you home?” Jonathan didn’t like the possessive fire that had lit inside him at the thought of that. He had no reason to feel possessive of this Omega. Sure, he had wanted him for as long as the younger male had been in the League, but he certainly didn’t have any claims on him.

“No. I was going to get one drink and sneak back off to the hotel to get myself off a couple times in the shower and then sleep the rest of this off.” Jaden responded flippantly.

Jonathan felt his brain short-circuit as he pictured that. Blinking a couple times to try to clear those images, he held his hand out, “Dance with me.”

Jaden glanced over his shoulder, seeing his teammates were preoccupied he took the offered hand and let himself be led over to a darker corner of the dancefloor, his back pulled flush against Jonathan chest as the moved, smirking at the effect he was already having on the Alpha.

Jaden let his head fall back against the older male, smiling to himself at the height difference. Normally, he hated being the shortest but in these situations, he loved it. Grinding back harder against the Alpha he smirked.

Pulling Jonathan’s head down, Jaden turned to say, “You’re already more impressive than Crosby.”

That comment earned a growl from Jonathan, who set his teeth against Jaden neck, who responded by saying, “You bite my gland, I will castrate you.”

Jonathan clearly took the threat seriously because he moved his mouth further up Jaden’s neck.

“You gonna take me back to yours?” Jaden asked through half-lidded eyes.

“Only if you want me to.”

Jaden spun around and pulled Jonathan’s head down to his level, capturing his lips in a fiery kiss.

“Let’s go.” Jonathan panted as they parted, grabbing Jaden’s hand and pulled him toward the door.

After many stops to makeout against a wall, they finally made it back to Jonathan’s and clothes began disappearing as they made their way through the apartment and soon Jaden found himself pressed into the bed, Jonathan resting on his forearms above him and looking down at him with an intensity that Jaden really didn’t want to think about so he grabbed the Alpha’s head and pulled him into a kiss.

Jonathan moaned as Jaden rolled his hips up and broke the kiss to flip Jaden over.

“Seriously?” the Omega looked over his shoulder, eyebrow raised.

“Present for me.” Jonathan kept his gaze on Jaden’s ass, running his hands over it reverently.

Jaden rolled his eyes but did as instructed, mumbling about Jonathan being a stereotypical Alpha, cutting himself off with a groan and Jonathan began eating him out like a starved man.

“Don’t you dare stop.” Jaden glared over his shoulder when Jonathan pulled away.

“You don’t want me to fuck you?” Jonathan’s tone was teasing as he line up.

“I will walk out that door if you don’t do something.”

Knowing that the Omega meant those words, Jonathan slowly eased into him, smirking as the Omega’s arms seemed to finally give as he sped his thrusts up.

It took an almost embarrassingly short amount for Jonathan’s knot to catch and both of them to fall over the edge, Jonathan pressing against Jaden back to dig his teeth into the Omega’s shoulder.

Jonathan rolled them over to their sides careful to wait for his knot to finish releasing and go down. As they waited, Jaden had his eyes closed and was focusing on getting his breathing back to normal and Jonathan mouthed up and down the Omega’s neck, leaving marks higher up after finding out that the spot right under Jaden’s right ear was super-sensitive and the sounds the Omega produced were music to his ears.

When his knot went down, he reluctantly pulled out and was surprised when Jaden turned over and shoved him onto his back. Straddling him effortlessly, Jaden smirked down at the Alpha, “One more and I’ll be good.”

Jonathan leaned up, capturing one of Jaden’s nipples in his mouth and smirking at the sound it elicited, hands moving to grip the Omega’s ass. He was surprised at just how quickly he was ready to again as Jaden sunk down onto him and Jonathan’s head hit the pillow, eyes squeezed shut and groaning as the Omega teased him. Jaden let out a gasp, eyes snapping open, as Jonathan gripped his hip tightly and thrust up, making the already forming bruises on hips darker.

Jonathan watched Jaden in wonder as the Omega rode him like he was born for it, his eyes closed and his head thrown back, losing himself in the feeling. The Alpha watched him in awe, hating anyone else who had ever gotten to see him like this. Jaden smirked down at the Alpha, who’s eyes had slipped shut after a particularly tight squeeze and swivel of the Omega’s hips, gasping as his knot almost caught.

“You really are better than Crosby.” Jaden whispered down at him with a smirk.

Jonathan growled in response and flipped them over, fucking as hard as he could into the Omega, who hissed out, “yes, just like that.”

Jaden seemed to surprise himself by exclaiming “Jon!” as he came, panting as gripped the Alpha’s shoulders, Jonathan knot catching not long after, lowering himself onto the Omega, the pair lazily making out as they waited for Jonathan knot to go down.

When it finally did, Jonathan pulled out, rolling off of Jaden and wrapping his arms around the Omega, who was struggling to keep his eyes open.

“I need to get back to the hotel,” Jaden finally said, voice rough and Jonathan longed to try out every way possible to make it sound like that again.

“Stay.” Jonathan’s arms tightened, letting a little bit of Alpha voice into his inflection accidentally on purpose.

“Maybe for a minute.” Jaden sighed, unable to keep his eyes open.

It must have only been a couple hours, but both were woken up by a phone ringing. Jaden began cursing out whoever was calling him as he reached down off the bed to where his jeans were and dug the phone out, “What!?”

Jonathan could hear a string of Russian on the other end and watched as Jaden rolled his eyes, “English, Vova.”

“Not used to calling someone at this hour who is not in Russia.”

“Point received.” Jaden was already getting out of bed despite Jonathan’s best efforts and pulling his clothes on.

“Your shirt’s in the living room.” Jonathan smirked, knowing that he said that loud enough for Tarasenko to hear him on the other end and judging by the glare Jaden sent him, the Russian had indeed heard it.

“I’ll be back soon.” Jaden said into the phone as he walked out of the room to collect his shirt, coat, and shoes, “I’m literally down the street...No, I’m not going to stop by your room when I get back...Go to bed, Vova, and I will see you in the morning...No...No….No….I’m hanging up on you.”

Jonathan dragged himself out of bed, not bothering with his clothes, and lead against the doorframe as he watched Jaden get himself put together again, all symptoms of heat gone.

Walking back over to the Alpha as he hung up, he smirked, “Thank you for tonight. You were better than I thought you would be.”

“Yeah?”

“Mm-mm.” Jaden hummed, sinking down to his knees.

“Don’t you need to get back?”

“He pissed me off by acting like my Alpha,” Jaden took Jonathan’s dick in his hand, “And besides, what’s a couple minutes when I know he’s been pacing around my room keeping Scheener up when he realized I didn’t come back with the rest of them?”

Jonathan was kept from responding by Jaden taking him all the way down, one hand clutching the door and the other keeping Jaden’s head in place. He really didn’t want to think about how the Omega had gotten so good at this. He went to warn Jaden and was surprised the younger male didn’t pull off, just redoubled his efforts.

He stood up as he swallowed, wiping his mouth of any of Jonathan release that escaped and then wiping that off on Jonathan’s chest, he smirked, “See you around.”

With that Jaden turned on heel and walked out of the apartment.

“Fuck.” Jonathan breathed out as the door shut behind the Omega.

When Jaden got back to his hotel room, he was not at all surprised to see Vova, Schenner, and a sleeping Rob.

“Seriously?” Jaden raised a judgemental eyebrow.

“He just fell asleep.” Schenner tried to defend himself, earning an eye roll.

“Where were you?” Vladimir demanded.

“Where do you think?” Jaden replied, taking off his coat and ignoring the loud gasps that came from his linemates.

“Dude,” Brayden laughed, “you look like you got mauled.”

“So Rob was right?” Vladimir deadpanned, “Your heat hit and you went home with some random Alpha?”

“It was a psuedo-heat and he wasn’t quite as random as some of the others.” Jaden shrugged, going over to his suitcase and pulling out his pajama pants. His teammate laughing as he caught sight of his neck for the first time, growling out, “Oh, he’s dead.”

“Jaden-”

“Vova,” Jaden popped his head out of the bathroom, “I am pleasantly sore, exhausted, and in desperate need of a shower. It doesn’t matter who he was, nothing is going to happen. It was a one night stand. That’s it. Now, can we PLEASE save this conversation for tomorrow?”

“We will definitely be having this conversation tomorrow,” Vladi glared, “the entire plane ride home.”

Jaden gave him a mock salute and laughed as Vladi flipped him off.

Jaden was surprised to see Brayden still awake when he got out of the shower. Rob, meanwhile, had starfished across the bed that was supposed to be Jaden’s.

“Come on.” Brayden patted the bed next to him, turning up the duvet.

“Well, aren’t you feeling lucky.” Jaden raised an eyebrow as he laughed but climbed into the bed, letting Brayden get them both into a comfortable position before he turned off the light, “Thank you.”

“Anytime,” Brayden smiled softly, “been doing this for you for a long time.”

And he had. Whenever Jaden went out to either hook up with an Alpha or get himself off to satisfy his instincts, Brayden was there afterward, to let him embrace the part of him that wanted to feel protected. The part of him that he would only ever trust Brayden or Vladimir to see. The part of him he wanted to stamp out.

The part of him that Jonathan had come dangerously close to satisfying.


End file.
